madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Misfortune Cookie
Plot When Rico gets a fortune cookie that says "you will meet with a foul end" they try to convince him he is not going to die. The Lemurs try to make the Penguins believe there's a curse on Rico by making him get hurt. The other three Penguins figure out it's the Lemurs and then Skipper asks King Julien to say to Rico that he was the one who did all those things. Rico didn't believe him and still stays inside a pillow fortress. The Penguins and King Julien figured out away begun the plan. King Julien made Rico go through three terrible trials and then made him curse free. Rico believes that he's cured and the Penguins go back to there home. But then a Male Duck lands on Rico's face and then flies away. Private says that he figured out the fortune by saying that "A ducks bottom is a foul end". Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips Episode Clip View Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 Ipod File Click here Lists Operation Code Names (None) Rico Regurgitates *'$34.67 in coins' - To pay for Chinese food. *'The fortune from his fortune cookie' - After eating Chinese food. Options (given by Kowalski) 'Kowalski's Inventions' . King Julien Saves The Day . Movie References/Parodies . Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *The Chinese food order is one order of general tso shrimp, one fried rice, one veggie chow mien and two kung pao scallops. It came to $35.84 *The zoo has a payphone. *People throw coins into the zoo Fountain *Marlene comes up with $1.17. Rico "got the rest" which means he would have got $34.67 in change. *The bag with the money is a "trail mix" bag. *The Chinese take out bag has an old Chinese building on it as a logo. *The animals use a toy robot gripping arm as a hand to haul the food. *A misfortune cookie is filled with hate and bile and sugar and evil. You need the sugar or else the bile will overwhelm the flavor. *King Julien calls Rico by various other names including Chico, Freako and Pico. *Mort has 5 9s in his card hand, which is impossible unless they are playing with two decks. *King Julien uses hair product. *Kowalski has a wombat brain in a jar that he has no use for. *King Julien has a special "curse breaking crown" that he uses to break curses. It has a apple with a dead face drawn on it. *The "Journey of 1000 Tears" is walking the sacred path of tikis, peeling an onion and getting slapped by fish. *The "Journey of 1000 Burdens" is carrying heavy things and whistling while you do it. The heavy things are a cinder block, microwave, boulder, tire, an anchor and a helium tank (from Two Feet High and Rising). *The "Trampling by 1000 Rhinos" is getting trampled by one rhino 1000 times. *This is the first appearance of a rhino at the zoo. You can only see its feet. *This is the first appearance of a male duck. Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders Behind the Scenes DVD Releases *Included on the I Was a Penguin Zombie (DVD) Quotes Photos Category:Episodes